Forever True
by WolfPyre
Summary: More of True's adventures! WARNING: Bad Language and Spanking. Please do not read this if that offends you.
1. Chapter 1

True glared at the paper on her desk. It wasn't fair that she had to stay after school and write lines. It wasn't her fault Miss Willis couldn't take a joke. Really, who would have thought a drawer full of bugs, snakes and spiders would freak her out so much! The poor creatures were scared nearly to death. She would have to track them down and apologize later. Luckily none of them were killed by Miss Willis's screaming rampage through the schoolroom.

She smirked as she looked around the room. There were several bookshelves in disarray and the floor was littered with pencils and papers. She was supposed to clean that up too. With a sigh she wrote five of the two hundred lines she had to finish before she could leave. There was no way she would finish all of this before Vin came looking for her. Or, more likely, Miss Willis went to find Vin. True rolled her eyes as she thought about her brother and teacher. It was obvious that they were sweet on each other. She just wished they'd get on with it! There was nothing worse than watching those two dance around each other, making eyes when they thought the other wasn't watching. UGH!

True wrote five more lines, then started to fiddle around with her powers, trying to make her pencil write without her touching it. She managed a few lines, but they werent very legible. With a sigh, she picked it up and wrote a few more. Maybe she was going about it all wrong. Maybe she needed to switch things around a little.

She ran to the window to be sure no one was coming. Seeing no one, she turned back to the room and started to use her powers to put the room right again. She sat down as she did so, and wrote several lines as she cleaned. It took a lot of concentration to do both at once, which is why she didn't realize Miss Willis returned until she heard a loud gasp.

Startled, the pencils True was holding up in formation (spelling something she definelty would be in trouble for) crashed loudly to the floor. "Ummmm…" For once in her life she was speechless! She was never so glad to see her brother step up behind Miss Willis.

"Ah hell."

Miss Willis turned to Vin. "What is going on here? What did I just see?"

"Parlor trick? Dream? You ate some magic mushrooms?" True offered.

Vin glared at her. "Not 'nother word." He turned back to Miss Willis. "I don't rightly know how to start Lauren."

Miss Willis crossed her arms over her chest. "Just start at the beginning Vin."

"Finally!" True muttered to herself, glad they had reached the first name stage.

"Well, it aint really my story ta tell. True, ya might as well tell 'er, she seen some of it anyhow."

True bit her lip. She trusted Miss Willis, but she needed more. She might just be able to kill two birds with one stone. "Well, first I gotta have assurances."

"Assurances?" Miss Willis questioned.

"Yeah. " True wasn't sure how to do this tactfully so she just decided to be her normal, bold self. "Look, everyone knows ya got the hots for each other. The sooner ya admit it, the better cause its downright sickenin'. So, ya want my story, I gotta know if ya plan ta take your relationship ta new level." True had to stifle a giggle as both of them blushed a bright red.

"True, that aint none of your business!"

"It is if'n ya want me ta share something like this!"

Vin understood where True was coming from, but he couldn't believe she would just put it out there like that! "True, git ta the boardin house an up ta yer room. I'll be along in a bit."

"But…"

"Me an Lauren got some things ta discuss. Now git!"

"Fine…but don't go tellin her anything till ya two get it all figured out!"

True was about to go insane sitting in her room. How long did it take to talk about things like that. Unless they… "Eww, gross!" She shook her head to rid it of the images that came to mind. She heard Vin coming up the stairs and sat down on her bed to protect her backside from any impromptu swats.

"Git cleaned up. We gotta dinner date." He stated as he pulled a dress from the closet.

"With who? Miss Willis?"

Vin gave a small nod and tossed the dress to True. "Git dressed."

True let it hit her in the chest and fall to the floor. "I aint wearin this less we're havin dinner with the President!"

"Ya started all a this, yer gonna finish it." He picked up the dress and put it into her hands.

True frowned. She knew she was in a lot of trouble but this was asking a lot. She jumped up, determined to make Vin understand she would _not_ be wearing a dress. Before she could say a word, Rhianna entered the room and stood between Vin and True.

"She will be ready in a few minutes."

True glared at her cousin, then at Vin. She knew she couldn't win when they ganged up on her like this. "This sucks!"

Vin gave her backside a hard swat. "Then next time mind yer own business."

Once he was gone, Rhianna took the dress from True. "Come on, I will help you."

"No way! I aint wearin a dress just ta eat supper!"

"You will put this on and behave yourself, or I will tell Nathan what really happened to your hand the other day."

"Ya wouldnt…" True stopped, realizing her cousin_ would _tell him. The last thing she needed was for anyone to find out she'd somehow managed to burn her palm while playing with fire. She'd thought that couldn't happen with fire she generated, but found out the hard way that she was wrong.

Luckily, Rhianna was able to heal it just as Nathan arrived at the Clinic. She had created quite a tale about how she had managed to scratch her hand deep enough to need Rhianna's intervention. To say Nathan wouldn't respond well to the truth would be an understatement. "Fine. But don't think I'm gonna forget this!"

"Just hush and put this on." Rhianna helped her put on the dress Nettie made, admiring the needle work as she did so. She would have to talk to Nettie about making a dress for her as she did beautiful work. After she'd fastened the last button, she pushed True into a chair. "Now, lets do something with your hair."

"Ya put ribbons or bows in my hair an there's gonna be a funeral." True growled.

Rhianna smiled, ignoring her cousins comment. She knew from experience that sometimes it was best to just leave True be when she was feeling put upon. She carefully teased out all of the tangles, then pulled her hair back into ponytail, clipping it at the base of her neck with silver barette.

"There, now your hair wont be in your food as you eat."

"Yeah, but now everyone can see my face! I wont be able ta get away with nothin!" She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, pout in full bloom.

"Good. Then maybe you wont make things worse than I am sure they will be once all is said and done." She pulled True into a hug to take some of the sting out of her words. "Your in enough trouble Ennoilid. Promise me you will be on your best behavior."

True returned the hug, knowing her cousin was right. "Fine."

"Nah uh uh….say it."

She heaved a big sigh. "I promise I will behave." 

"Good." Rhianna held her at arms length, marveling at the change a dress and brush could produce in her young cousin. "Now go before Vin comes looking for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Vin smiled when True came down the stairs. She was a beautiful child, but seeing her in a dress made it even more so. For his part, he'd changed into dark pants and a red shirt Mary had given him for his birthday.

"Come on. We don't wanna be late."

When Lauren opened the door, she was shocked at the sight before her. Vin looked even more handsome than ever and she wasn't even sure if that was True standing beside him. "My, you look beautiful in that dress True."

"Damn it all…I look like a fuc…." A quick swat and tug on her ponytail changed her tune. "Thank you Miss Willis."

"Please, come in. I have supper on the table."

True watched in amazement as Vin ate his supper. She didn't know he had table manners! "Okay, who are ya an what did ya do with my brother? OW!" She giggled and rubbed her shin. "Now that werent very gentleman like!"

"Hush up an eat. We got a lot ta talk about."

When they had finished dessert, Miss Willis invited them to sit in the parlor. True smiled when Vin and Miss Willis sat next to each other on the settee, then plopped down on the floor in front of Vin. When no one said anything, she sighed.

"Well, did ya figure things out? Cause I gotta tell ya…"

"I think we have heard enough out of you today." Miss Willis stated firmly. She glanced at Vin and continued when he nodded, giving her okay to talk first. "Now, as you stated earlier, I am quite fond of your brother. I have recently discovered the feeling is mutual, which makes me very, very happy."

"So, this mean ya two are gonna go courtin?"

"Well that depends on you."

"Me? Why me? You're a little old fer me, not ta mention that yer a girl."

Vin smacked the back of True's head. "Hena'háanehe! (That's enough!)" He picked her up and set her on his knee. "Ya know I wont do nothing without knowin yer okay with it."

"Okay with it! I'm the one finally got ya ta see reason! Course I'm okay with it!" True turned to Miss Willis. "So, now that yer courtin, do I still gotta call you Miss Willis when we aint at school? It'll feel weird!"

"I suppose you can call me Lauren, but only when we are not in school!"

"Deal!"

Lauren placed her hand on True's leg. "Now that we have provided your assurances, I'd like an explanation of what I saw earlier."

True took a deep breath and lauched into the story of her life and her abilities. Once finished, Lauren sat back and tried to absorb it all. "Well, that certaintly explains some things."

"I'm sure it does." True muttered, suddenly realizing it was going to be much harder to get away with things now.

Vin had watched Lauren closely while True talked, watching her expressions and body language carefully. If he saw anything that might mean Lauren wouldn't accept True as she was, he would back off of any relationship. True was his priority and he wouldn't jeopardize her in anyway.

"Relax Vin." Lauren smiled. "While I admit I am somewhat shocked by what True has said, I can accept it. I suspected something was different from the way Mary shied away from any questions I asked about True that didn't pertain to her life her in Four Corners."

"So yer okay with all a this?" Vin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"A ex-gunfighter, a preacher, a healer, a ladies man, the kid an a card sharp, plus a little girl like none ya ever seen before an Rhianna…" He deliberately left out Rhianna's relation to True and her background, deciding that was something Rhianna would need to do if she chose to. "We aint yer typical family."

"No your not." She kissed his cheek. "But I can handle it."

Vin gently caressed her face and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips.

"EW! Get a room, will ya?" True covered her eyes. "Yer gonna burn my eyes out!"

This time Lauren reached down and lightly smacked her on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"She's gonna be part a this family, she cain take after ya if she needs ta."

"What? Someone else able ta have a go at me?" True asked, outraged. She crossed her arms and slouched down. "Ah hell!"

The following day, Vin went out to Netties to deliver some supplies. Nettie could see something was bothering her boy, and was determined to get to the bottom of it. After plying him with cinnamon rolls she sat him down with a cup of coffee. "So, out with it son."

"Huh?"

"Somethins eatin at you so just spit it out."

Vin sighed. "I jist don't know if I should be courtin Lauren."

"Whyever not?"

"Well, I aint exactly civilized Nettie. She's an upstandin citizen of this town, bein a teacher an all. She goes traipsing around with me, folk'll talk."

"Let them." She took Vins hand. "Aint you always tellin True that they are just words and to ignore them?"

"This is different Nettie. Lauren don't deserve the towns scorn all on account a me."

"Hogwash! Your relationship will not be that much different than Chris and Mary."

"Oh, its different. Chris is just a normal man who's had a hard road, but he's still respected by the town. Me? I'm nothin but an injun trained tracker who had a price on my head and takes off into the wild when the need strikes." He looked at the table. "An what she gonna do when she realizes I'm stupid." Vin knew as soon at that word came out of his mouth he just invited trouble. "Now Nettie…I didn't mean it. It just kinda slipped out!"

Nettie got up from her chair, grabbed his ear and pulled him to a standing position. "Vin Tanner what did I say I'd do if I even heard ya call yourself stupid?" When he didn't answer, she gave him a shake, eliciting a yelp of pain as his ear was twisted. "What did I say young man?"

"Ah! Dang it Nettie, that things attached!"

She popped him on the backside with her free hand. "What did I say?"

"That ya'd set my tail on fire!" He yelped. "But I'm too old for that!"

"Ya aint but a boy in my eyes and you know I wont stand for ya putting yourself down!" She dragged him over to the counter, grabbed her wooden spoon, and pushed Vin down over the table. Without pause, she brought that spoon down hard, several times in rapid succession. "Ya aint stupid boy. Ya just aint had a lot of schooling." More swats rained down. "I ever hear ya say that again, I'm gonna make Chris take his belt to your bare backside, ya hearin me?"

Vin blushed at the thought. There was no way he wanted Chris to do that! Hell, he'd probably enjoy it, especially after some of the crazy things he'd done. "Yes Ma'am! I hear ya!" He yelled. "Please stop!"

Nettie let ten more lick fall before setting the spoon down and letting him up. She pulled him into a hug. "You're a good, loving, caring young man. Just because you aint book smart, don't mean a hill a beans. Lauren is a bright woman who is crazy about you and has agreed to let you court her. She knows what she is getting into."

Vin hugged Nettie back. "Yeah, ,I reckon yer right." He kissed Nettie cheek. "Thanks Nettie."

"Anything for my boy."

He rubbed at his burning backside and smiled ruefully. "I gotta remember how much that damn spoon hurts."


	3. Chapter 3

"It is so fuckin hot out here." True growled as she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. "Thought is was supposed ta cool down."

"So did I." Creed agreed. They'd been out riding, but sought out the shade as the sun rose higher in the sky.

True patted Eavan's neck. "Ya thirsty girl?" Eavan whinnied and shook her head. True turned to look at Creed, who was sitting behind her in the saddle. "Lets go ta the pond."

Once there, True led her horse to the waters edge. "Go on girl." Creed hopped off and helped True down.

"Lets go swimmin."

"It aint that hot True."

"Yes it is."

"Our folks wont think so. They're gonna say its too cold and too late in the year to go in the water."

"Well, they don't find out then." Never one to be modest, True stripped off her shirt and pants and tossed them over her saddle.

"Where's your underclothes?" Creed asked with a blush when he saw his friend was buck naked.

"Too fuckin hot. C'mon, strip. I aint gonna stand here all day."

Creed shrugged. He wasn't modest either, but he'd never been naked in front of a girl before. Of course, it _was _onlyTrue. "Go on, I'll be there in a sec." He said and started removing his clothes.

True smiled as she ran to the water. She knew he would give in! She jumped in with a splash, gasping as she surfaced. "Holy shit this is cold! But it feels soooo good!"

Creed walked to the edge and slowly made his way in, stopping after just a few feet. "Its too cold. I aint getting in."

"Ah quit bein such a chicken shit! Ya gotta just jump in."

Creed shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Ya don't ger yer ass in here, I'm gonna come get ya." When he didn't move, True attacked. She grabbed him around the waist and wrestled him into the water, letting him free after several dunkings.

Creed broke the waters surface, sputtering but smiling. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with ya!"

True giggled. "Cause ya love me!" She blushed once she realized what she said. "Splash fight!" She yelled to hide her embarassment, using her powers to push a deluge of water at Creed.

"Hey, no fair!"

The two continued fighting and wrestling, not realizing the day was getting away from them. So enthralled in their playing, they didn't hear the horses approaching or Eavan's welcoming whinny.

"What in the hell do ya think you are doing?"

"Buck?" True spun around. "Nathan? What ya doin out here?"

"Looking for you two!" Nathan replied. "Are you insane? Your gonna catch your death!"

"And where in tarnation are your clothes girl?" Buck yelled.

"Well I aint gonna wear them in the water Buck! They's on my horse with Creeds!"

Buck, having just realized Creed was naked as well, hopped off his horse. "Good lord!"

"True! Creed! You two get outta that water before ya'll get sick!" Nathan commanded.

True, knowing Nathan would come get her if she didn't listen to him, moved to do as he instructed.

"Wait!" Buck hurrried over to the waters edge. "Creed, ya just look the other way."

"What? Why? Aint like he aint been lookin at me all day!"

"He's a boy! Boys and girls shouldnt be swimming naked together!"

"I swim with you guys all the time! Sides, I've seen ya come out here with Miss Ellie an I _know _she don't have nothin ta swim in!"

"That's different!"

"How?" True countered as she made her way out of the pond. She didn't know why Buck was making such a big deal about this. They were just swimming!

Nathan knew what Buck was thinking and chuckled. "Buck, they're 10."

Buck turned to Nathan, mouth opening and closing like a fish, before snapping it shut. "I know that!" He said awkwardly. He grabbed True's arm and landed a hard swat to her naked backside. "Go get dressed."

With a huff, True stomped over to Eavan, where Nathan was waiting with a blanket. "I cant believe you two! Look at ya! Your lips are blue and your skin is like ice!" He scolded as he rubbed her with the blanket to warm her.

True struggled to get free. "Dammit I aint cold! If I was, I wouldn't have gone swimmin in the first place!"

Nathan landed a swat to her blanket covered bottom. "Don't get smart with me missy. Ya just get dressed so we can get back to town." He grabbed her clothes to help her. "Where is your union suit?"

"Didn't wear one."

"Dang it girl. I told you ya got to wear something under your clothes!"

"Its too hot!"

"Then get some underclothes like Rhianna's."

"They're too girly."

"Don't care. I catch ya without anything on under your clothes again, I'm gonna tan your hide, ya hearin me?"

"Yes Sir." With a scowl, True got dressed. Sometimes she just didn't get adults!

Once both children were ready to go, True climbed up into her saddle and put a hand down to help her friend up behind her. Before he could grab it, Buck rode up behind Creed and pulled him up to sit in front of him. "You can just ride with me son."

With a shake of his head, Nathan mounted his horse. "Come on, lets go home."

They found Chris and Rhianna waiting for them when they pulled up in front of the boarding house. Seeing True's scowl, Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Found them skiny dipping in the pond. Buck took exception to it."

"Threw a fit is more like it!" True growled. "Still don't know what the big deal is. We were JUST SMIMMIN!" She added, glaring at Buck. "He started yelling at us for no reason!"

Buck opened his mouth to explain. "Ah hell, nevermind!" He let Creed down and headed for the Livery.

Rhianna, unable to stop herself from giving him a quick read, burst out laughing. "Oh Buck! They're 10!" She yelled after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Several nights later, True woke to the sound of many people yelling outside in the street. She ran to the window and craned her neck to see what everyone was looking at. Rhianna ran into the room just as she figured out what was going on.

"The place Lauren is stayin at is on fire!" True threw her clothes on and shoved her way past her cousin. "Ya comin?"

Rhianna, who was already dressed as she had slept herself out, darted after her. When they reached the house they realized there was a big problem. True could see Lauren at the window, smoke and flames all around her.

"Ah fuck!" She turned to Rhianna. "I gotta get up there! I can get the fire under enough control to get her out."

"No True! Remember what happened with Deri!" She took True's hand. "I'll come with you. You can use my energy to keep the fire at bay when yours wanes."

True wanted to argue, but she knew she had to move quickly. "All right, c'mon."

They hurried over to the side of the house and found Vin and Chris attempting to put the fire out with buckets of water. "Ya gotta let me and Rhianna in there. I can get the fire under control an can get Lauren out but Im gonna need her to keep me strong enough."

"No way!"

"Ya aint goin in there!"

"Ya aint gonna get this fire out in time. She's gonna die!"

Vin knew this was true, but he didn't want True to get hurt. He remembered what the girls said about the Elders not wanting them to be together because of what can happen when they combined their powers. Still, he was well aware that the girls were Lauren's only hope. "Okay, but be careful."

True closed her eyes to center herself and took Rhianna's hand. Vin and Chris looked on in wonder when a red glow emanated from their clasped hands. "Stay close an don't let go." At Rhianna's nod, True walked into the building. True pushed the fire away from them making it look like it was bouncing off the air around them. They quickly made their way to Laurens bedroom and found her on the ground. A quick check found she was still breathing.

"I'm gonna have ta carry her out." True said to Rhianna.

"You cannot not levitate her _and _keep the fire at bay. You will not have enough strength."

"Well, lessen we all wanna die, I'm gonna have ta try." Making sure she had the fire under control, she lifted Lauren from the floor and guided her out of the door and towards the steps. Rhianna felt True's power starting to fail and moved first one hand, then the other to touch her cousin's temples, being sure to never lose contact with her. The red glow grew to encircle all three of them.

True felt more energy surge through her and moved faster, knowing she didn't have long before she passed out. She saw Vin and Chris reaching for Lauren and gave one last powerful shove to push her out the door.

Rhianna saw True stumble and grabbed her. With a strength she didnt know she possessed, she picked True up and dove outside, not releasing her until she hit the ground. She stood up and brushed off her pants, then held out her hand to help True up. When she didn't grasp it, Rhianna looked down.

"Chris! Vin!" She yelled and dropped to her knees beside her cousin, running her hands over True's body. She did not like what she found. "We have to get her up to Nathan's!"

When True woke, she opened her eyes to find Rhianna, Vin and Chris at her bedside. "Don't ya got anythin better ta do then stare at a person while she's tryin ta sleep?"

Rhianna smiled. "Not when that person has been in a coma for 3 days."

"What?" True sat up quickly and the whole world spun. "Ah Shit…I'm gonna…" Rhianna shoved a basin in front of her just as she started to vomit. Once done, she flopped back down against the pillow. "Let me try that again…What?"

"You overexerted yourself saving Lauren from the fire and put yourself in a coma! We have all been worried nigh to death about you!"

"So Lauren's okay? She aint hurt?"

"Nope." Vin answered. "I'm real proud a ya Sunshine." He pulled her into a hug. "But ya ever wear yerself down that much again, I'm gonna wear my belt an hand out on yer backside. Ya hear?"

True smiled meekly. "Yes Sir."

"And if you even do that to me again, after Vin's done with you, I will kill you, then heal you so I can kill you again!" Rhianna took True's hand. "You scared me Ennolid."

True looked up in shock. Rhianna rarely admitted when she was scared. She pulled her cousin into a heartfelt embrace. "I know. I'm sorry Rhi."

The moment was interrupted by a quick knock, then Lauren entered. "True! You are okay!" She hurried to her bedside and gathered her in a hug. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine." True stated as she extricated herself from Lauren's arms and settled back against the pillows. She was a little uncomfortable with her teacher's display of affection.

"I do not think I will ever be able to repay you for what you did for me."

"Ah, it wasn't nothin." She replied, noting that Rhianna's part had been removed from the story. "Course, ya can look the other way the next time I get inta trouble, an we'll call it even."

Lauren chuckled. "Deal!"

_**Later that week**_

True yawned as she took her seat at the table then mumbled a good morning to Rhianna and Josiah, the only two sitting at the table.

"You all right child?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah, jist tired."

"When arent you?" Rhianna asked. "You are most definetly _not _a morning person. I would rather wake up a grizzly bear than you!"

True stuck her tongue out at her, then started eating the food Josiah dished on her plate. "Maybe if'n somebody would let me have some coffee I'd wake up." She quipped, giving a pointed look at Josiah.

"I don't think so." He stood and put his hat on. "I've got some things to do at the Church. Vin, Buck, JD and Chris are riding out to Yuma city today, so it's me, Nathan and Ezra for the next few days."

"Why'd they go there?"

"Well, the town donated a plot of land adjacent to the school. The guys are going to get some supplies to build a new home for Lauren."

"Oh, that's nice. Guess she cant live with Mary forever."

"Nope." He dropped a kiss on each girl's head. "I want you home right after school. No playing until your homework is done."

Once he was gone, True grabbed his cup and downed the remaining coffee. Rhianna grinned and filled it up again. At her cousin's questioning glance she smiled. "You will be in a ghastly mood today and I do not feel like dealing with the fall out."

Unfortunately, since it had been a while since True had had coffee, she became a little _too_ awake. Lauren was on strike two already, and it wasn't even noon! As soon as she was released for lunch, True was out the door.

"What is wrong with ya today?" Creed asked. "You're gonna get into trouble if ya don't settle down."

"I dunno. I just hafta move, is all."

"She had coffee today." Rhianna whispered to Creed. "It seems my cousin can no longer tolerate the caffine."

Creed shook his head. "She's gonna get it for sure."

"Nah. Vin an Chris aint in town fer the next few days an 'Siah and Nathan wont do nothing but make me go ta bed early."

"Uh huh." Creed playfully shoved her. "Race ya to the tree?"

"Go!" True yelled and took off. Creed rolled his eyes at Rhianna. "Maybe I can tire her out some."

"Keep dreaming lover boy." She teased. _She _knew he was sweet on True, only _he_ didn't know it yet.

"Shut up!" He grinned and took off after True. As he started for the tree, he saw True run into Jonathan as she looped around to return.

"Watch where yer goin dip shit." True growled.

"Piss off."

"Ohhh, big words from a little dick." True replied, hoping for a reaction. She had a lot of energy and needed someone to expend it on.

"Bitch, I'm gonna make ya shut yer mouth."

"C'mon then. Its been a while since I got to kick yer ass!"

Jonathan hesitated. He would never admit it, but the girl scared him. She always had this crazed look in her eye when they started with each other. Still, everyone was watching so he couldn't back down without looking like a sissy. He bolstered his courage and gave her a hard push.

"That all ya got? Really?" She giggled and slammed her fist into his gut.

Jonathan doubled over. Before he could retaliate though, Lauren arrived and stood between them.

"What is going on here?"

"I didn't do nothin. She just up an hit me!"

Lauren turned to True. "That true?"

True, still in high spirits, laughed. "Dont ya mean, is that true True?"

Lauren sighed and looked at Martha. She could always count on the child to tell the truth. "Is what Jonathan saying true?"

Martha hated to take Jonathan's side, but she just couldn't lie! "They had words, but Jonathan didn't touch her."

"Thank you Martha." Lauren grabbed Trues arm and pulled her into the school house. "You find yourself a corner." She gave her a little swat to get her moving.

"Aw, man! How long do I gotta stay there?"

"Until I say otherwise. And you can be sure I will be talking to Josiah about this." She smiled at True's shocked expression. "Yes, I know Vin and Chris are out of town. Vin told me to take any problems to Josiah or Nathan."

"Ah hell!" True growled and kicked the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon found True, Rhianna and Creed sitting on the porch steps. "Good thing Josiah aint home yet. Gives me some time ta play."

"And sit without pain." Rhianna quipped.

"Bi sàmhach (Shut up)!"

Rhianna was about to respond in kind, but saw Ezra coming out of the corner of her eye and stayed her tongue. He did _not_ look happy.

"True Tanner!"

True spun around and looked at Ezra. "Yeah?"

"Would you care to explain what this is?" He asked and held out several sheets of paper for her to see.

"That's an essay Ezra."

"Is that what this is? I was not actually sure as I could not make out what it said. The penmenship is atrocious."

"So?"

"So, you will come inside and rewrite this essay so that Miss Willis is able to understand it."

"What? Are ya crazy? Me and Creed was just getting ready ta play." True put her hands on her hips. "And why are ya goin through my stuff anyways?"

"Since Mr Tanner and Mr Larabee will not returning for a few days, they have asked that I check your school work and verify it is complete and done correctly." He folded the papers and ripped them in two. "Now, inside."

"And if I don't?"

"Sitting down for supper will be extremely unpleasant."

"Awww man!" True turned to Creed. "Ill see ya tomorrow." She stomped across the porch to the door, angrily elbowing Nathan, who had been standing near the doorway watching.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"You were in my way!" True yelled and stormed over to the table.

Ezra placed several new sheets of paper and a pencil in front of her. "For that little display of temper, you will be retiring to your room as soon as you are finished your supper."

That was too much for True. She stood up, ready to let loose a tirade to end all tirades. Before she could utter a word, Ezra took her arm, turned her sideways and landed three hard swats to her bottom.

"Must we do this? You must know that either way, you will do as instructed. The question is whether you will sit comfortably."

True pulled her arm loose and threw herself in the chair. "This sucks!"

"Then perhaps next time you will complete your assignment correctly the first time."

Josiah returned just as they sat down for supper. He stormed angrily over to True and pulled her from her chair, landing several good, hard smacks to her jean clad bottom before dropping her back down into her seat.

"What the hell Josiah?" True grumbled and squirmed to relieve the sting.

" Watch your language." He took his place at the table. "And you know exactly what they were for. We'll be having a more thorough conversation after we are done here."

"What has she done now?" Ezra asked with a sigh.

"Lauren stopped by the church about an hour ago. Apparently True hit Jonathan for no reason."

"That aint true! He said some stuff ta me!"

"Talkin and hittin are two different things little missy." Nathan stated angrily.

"Shut the hell up Nathan! Ya aint helpin things!"

"I have had enough of your behavior." Ezra stated. "You have lost the privledge of enjoying this fine repast. You will retire to your room, now."

"What? I gotta stay in my room _and_ I'm gonna get my ass busted? That aint fu…" True didn't get a chance to finish as Rhianna put her hand over her mouth.

"Dèan air do shocair! Tha sin gu leòr !(Be quiet! That is enough!)" She hissed in her ear. When she felt True relax, she released her. "You are in enough trouble. Please just do as they say."

True knew her cousin was right, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be angry. "Fine!" She spat out and ran to her room.

Rhianna watched her go then turned to Josiah. "Josiah, please do not be too hard on her. She has been in a mood today and I am sure she has a reason for her deplorable behavior." Of course, she knew this was just True's reaction to the caffine leaving her system, but she couldn't tell Josiah that and risk getting True in more trouble then she already was.

"She knows how to behave Rhianna. She's just choosing not to." He sighed. "Besides, I cant let her fighting Jonathan go without punishment. Especially if she provoked him and threw the first punch."

Rhianna put her hand on Josiahs arm. "I know that, and I am not asking you to let it go completely. I just wanted you to go a little easier on her."

Josiah nodded. "We shall see." He stood and placed his napkin on his plate, hating the fact he had to be the one to punish True. "Well I guess I should get this over with."

True was sitting on her bed when Josiah entered. He took a seat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever is causing you to act out."

"Aint nothin wrong!" She shook his arm off and jumped up. "I's jist tired of everyone yellin at me an bossin me around!"

"Then behave so we don't have to."

That was not what True wanted to hear. "Fuck off Josiah! Ya aint my papa so don't go actin like it."

That was the last straw for Josiah. He grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. "I may not be your father, but I_ am_ one of your guardians and you will not speak to me like that." He _had_ decided to go a little easier on True as Rhianna requested, but that was all forgotten now. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it free of the loops with one hand.

"Jeans down."

True struggled to break free. "Get the fuck off a me!"

"I SAID JEANS DOWN, NOW!"

The shock of Josiah raising his voice stilled her actions. She slowly realized that she had pushed him too far and was going to pay a hefty price for it. She was still angry, but she wasn't stupid. Slowly she unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the floor.

Josiah propped his foot up on the bed and pulled True over his knee. "You don't want to listen to me, I'll let my belt do the talking." He brought the belt down hard on the waiting bottom.

True cried out each time the leather lashed down on her backside. "'Siah please! I'm sorry."

"You are only sorry because you are being punished."

Well, that _was_ true, but she wasn't about to admit it. "No, really! I am! Stop!"

It was difficult, but Josiah ignored her pleas. He was hoping if he made a strong enough impression, she would behave for the rest of the time Vin and Chris were out of town. He laid down five more licks, dropped the belt on the bed and stood her up.

True threw her arms around his waist. Josiah scooped her up and sat down, being sure to keep True's bottom off his lap as he did so. He stroked her hair as she cried into shirt.

"I'm sorry 'Siah, really I am. I jist got so angry…"

"I know child I know. But you need to start controlling your temper. You are in for a world of trouble if you don't."

True nodded. "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask." He stood her up and helped her pull her pants up. "Now, I know Ezra sent you away from the table, but you need to eat. Lets go to the kitchen. I'm sure Mrs. Whittaker saved you a plate."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hes going to kill ya you know." Creed stated as they searched for a bee hive.

"No he wont. He will be too busy trying ta out run the bees." True giggled. It had been two days since Ezra made her redo her homework, it was now time for payback. "Now are ya helping me or not?"

"Only thing I'm doing is helping you find a hive. After that, youre on your own. Youre going to get it good when he catches ya, and he _will_ catch ya."

"Whatever. Come on, we gotta hurry so I can get everything set up."

That evening found Ezra sitting at the poker table in front of a sizeable pot he was about to win with the four aces he had in his hand. He swatted absently at a bee that was flying near his ear. One bee became two, then three. He looked away from the table and saw at least fifty bees swarming just above his head. In a panic, one of the men jumped up, causing the table to fall over, spilling the pot and cards all over the floor.

True's smile turned into a worried frown as she saw more and more bees fly out of the hive she carefully sat by the window. There were only supposed to be a couple and they werent supposed to swarm and sting! She tried to call to them, but chaos ensued as everyone started running from the bees.

Ezra leaped through the door and into the horse trough in an effort to stop the bees from stinging. When he came up for air, he saw True crouching beside the trough, eyes widening when she realized who had jumped into it . Before he could speak, she hightailed it out of there.

As she ran down the walk, she could hear someone behind her and ducked into the next open door she found, which happened to be the jail. Finding it empty, she slipped into one of the cells, and hid under the cot.

"True. Here. Now."

True started when she saw Chris's boots. He and the othere werent supposed to be back yet! At least the door was locked so he couldn't get in easily. She heard the keys jingle as Chris took them off the hook on the wall and climbed out of her hiding place. She watched in trepidation as Chris put the key in the lock. When she heard the lock turn, she did the only thing she could think of and used her powers to turn it back. Chris tried again, and again, she used her powers to relock the door. Without a word, he hung the keys back on the hook and leaned back against the desk.

"What are ya doin?"

"You gotta come out sometime."

"No I don't. I'm stayin in here where its safe!"

Chris remained still and silent. Fifteen minutes later, he removed his belt and sat it on the desk.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"Just preparing." He stated as he lit a cheroot.

True gulped and briefly thought about giving up, but she could see how angry Chris was. She knew he wanted to unleash that anger on her ass and was not about to make it easy for him!

Fifteen more minutes passed. Chris quietly left the room, returning a few moments later with a switch. He set that down next to the belt and lit another cheroot. "Every minute you stay in there, it gets worse. How long you willing to keep this up?" He took a few drags of the cheroot and leaned against the cell door. "Talked to Josiah, so I know about what happened while we were gone."

True looked at him, wide eyed. This was going to be bad, real bad. She wanted to stay inside the cell where it was safe, but she knew Chris and she knew he _would_ wait her out. With a sigh, she unlocked the door.

She barely stepped one foot out of the cell before Chris grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pushed her over the desk. He picked up the switch and brought it down hard 10 times. "That was for what just happened a few minutes ago." He set the switch down and picked up the belt. "Drop'em."

True looked over her shoulder, tears running down her face. "What? No! Please Chris!"

Chris wasn't unaffected by the plea, but knew he wasn't doing her any favors if he gave in. "Now."

With shaking hands, True undid her pants and let them fall to the floor. She gasped when Chris undid the flap on her longjohns. She wasn't able stay quiet as he lit into her with the belt, and begged him to stop several times, but he persisted. When he finally stopped, True spun around and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" She whispered as she clung to him.

Chris held her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. When that didn't work, he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the chair. He settled in and set her on his lap, being sure to keep her backside from touching anything.

Several minutes later, True calmed enough to at least stop crying. Chris tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. "You will not test me like that again, understood?"

"Yes sir."

_**The following week**_

"I still don't understand why you both must accompany me to Nettie's."

True turned to Lauren. "Cause he said he didn't want ya ridin alone all the way out here. Sides, once we get there, I don't aim ta stick around. I got things ta do." In truth, the girls were leading Lauren to Netties for a surprise birthday party. So far, things were going as planned.

True looked to the horizon and froze. The instinctive tightening of her stomach told her who ever was there, was not friendly. She glanced over at Rhianna, who was driving the wagon. "Sguir (Stop). Fuirich mionaid (Wait a minute.)"

Rhianna looked up sharply at True. She'd seen that look on her cousins face before and quickly scanned her thoughts, eyes widening. True was on high alert and hyperaware of her surroundings. Rhianna could see her cousin's training automatically kicking in and didn't want her to make any moves until they knew for sure who was heading their way. "Gabh air do shocair (Take it easy)." She warned.

Lauren looked from one girl to the other, trying to decipher the language they were using. "What…" Her words dropped off at two men rode up in front of them.

"Well now Carl, aint this a pretty sight."

"Sure is Clem." Carl replied as he eyed Lauren. "What is such a beautiful woman doing alone in these parts?"

"We are visiting relatives. Now please move as they are expecting us." Lauren replied.

"Well see, we cant do that. You know our names and ya just might tell someone ya saw us." He pulled his gun from the holster at his side. "Now, you an your two darlins there step on down here."

Lauren motioned to the girls and they did as asked, not wanting to anger the gunmen.

Rhianna could see True was as tight as a bow string, ready to spring into action. She was unpredictable when she was in this state and would throw up shields to keep her mind was safe, so Rhianna didn't have access to her thoughts. She placed her hand on her cousin arm hoping her touch would keep True steady.

The men bound their hands behind their backs and forced them into the back of the wagon. Clem led the horses some distance away and behind a large outcropping of rocks while Carl erased any tracks left behind. Once hidden, Clem pulled Rhianna and True out of the back of the wagon while Carl took Lauren.

They were pushed to ground and left alone while the men set up camp and started a fire. "Lets just cooperate and perhaps they will let us go."

Rhianna had read the men and knew _that_ wasn't going to happen. She spun so her True could see her hands and began making some of the signals they had learned while with the clan.

True smiled and dropped her shields. _So I have a go captain? _

Rhianna smirked and nodded. Even in the most dire situations, her cousin was still a smart ass. "Bi faicealach (Be careful)."

_I cant free my hands cause I cant see the knot so I'm gonna free yer hands. Once I do, I'm gonna pull that knife from Carls boot and slide it over here. You grab it an cut me free, then give me the knife. I'll take it from there. You keep Lauren safe. _

At Rhianna's nod, True sprang into action. Before the men could react, she had the knife in her hand and was whipping and flipping it around dangerously. "Ya fucked with the wrong person dickheads." She growled and lunged at Carl. She slashed his arm, then jumped up to kicked him hard in the chest before backflipping onto her feet.

Clem, having stood dumfounded, jumped into action and grabbed Lauren. "Stop now or I'm gonna kill her."

True laid down another wicked kick, before grabbing the mans head and kneeing him in the face, knocking him unconcious. She saw Clem grab Lauren and started to run towards him, but he managed to pull his gun and was aiming it at her. True froze, her mind racing to find the next move. "Fuirich air falbh on teine (Stay away from the fire)." She said moments before she used her powers to explode the campfire.

Rhianna, having heard True, dove into Clem's legs, causing all three of them to fall away from the fire and to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and did a spinning back kick, connecting with the mans face, knocking him unconscious as well. She pulled the gun from Clem's hand and trained it on him just in case.

True leaned over Carl, grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, exposing his throat. Rhianna, knowing what she was about to do, handed the gun to Lauren. "Keep this aimed at him. If he moves, shoot him in the leg." Rhianna missed Laurens incredulous look as she ran to her cousin.

She approached carefully, knowing True wouldn't react well to any sudden movements. She could see her cousin was in the 'zone' and hesitated. Few people had even seen True like this or knew what she was capable of. They thought they did after what she did to Jonathan, but that was mere childs play. Her cousin was essentially a weapon, trained by the Clan to destroy, not show mercy.

"True, put the knife down." She said quietly. When there was no reply or movement, Rhianna carefully made her way around so she was looking True in the eye. "Look at me Ennoilid."

True glanced up. "Sorry, but I'm kinda busy now. I got some killin ta do." She tensed, preparing for the final cut.

"Na dèan sin, Ma 'se ur toil e (Don't do that, please)." Rhianna put her hand over True's knife hand. "We have an audience. She doesn't need to see this." She was more worried about what Lauren would think about True than seeing anything. She didn't want True's relationship with her teacher and soon to be sister-in-law tainted by this.

True's eyes glinted dangerously as she pulled her hand free from her cousin's grip. "Then she don't watch."

Rhianna was at a loss. She normally knew how to handle True, but she had never had to _stop_ her from killing anyone before. That didn't happen where they were from. Most of the time Rhianna happily joined in. "Ma 'se ur toil e Sguir (Please stop)."

Though True was still poised with the knife at Carl's throat, Rhianna sighed in relief as her eyes seemed to clear, "Do ya think they got a bounty on 'em?"

"I suppose." She replied uncertaintly, not sure where this was going.

"Well then, they might be wanted alive an I aint about ta waste a chance at some cash, specially on this piece of shit." She kicked Carl hard. "So, I guess I wont kill'em."

Rhianna sagged a little as the tention drained from her body. If her cousin was being a smart ass, then she was back to normal.

True put the knife in her boot and looked over Rhianna's shoulder. "Suppose I should put that fire out, huh?"

"It would be the decent thing to do."

With a nod, True raised her hand and called the fire to her, forming a ball of flames in her hand. "Sure I cant at least burn these fuckers a little?" 

"TRUE!"

True smiled. "Jist kiddin." She closed her fist and snuffed the fire out.

Rhianna tied the men up, and True used her powers to life both men into the back of the wagon. "We should get to Netties before Vin sends out the calvary."

When Lauren didn't move, True went to her side. "Ya okay?"

Lauren ran her hands over her hair, hoping the girls didn't see them shaking. "I- I- I am not sure quite what to say. Its one thing for you to tell me about your abilities, and quite another to see it." She turned to Rhianna. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Rhianna looked at True and raised an eyebrow. She knew she was going to have to tell Lauren her secret one day, but she wasn't sure that now was such a good time.

"Ya might as well tell her. She's fine with my secret." _You don't have to tell her everything._

Rhianna nodded. "Well, you know about True's life before coming here. Well, I'm from the same clan True is. In fact, we are cousins. I came here to remove True's growth inhibitor and Chris felt I was too young to live on my own, so here I am."

"Cousins? Well, that explains why you two are so close. I originally thought it was because you lived together in the boarding house, but there was always something about your relationship I couldn't put my finger on." She smiled. "And the language I heard? It certaintly was not english."

"It is the language of our clan. We do not use it often."

"Yeah. Mostly when we don't want no one knowing what we are saying." True grinned. "So, ya okay with this too? Or did we tip ya over the edge?"

"Of course I am okay with it. When I told Vin I accepted him and his family as they were, I meant it." Lauren pulled both girls into a hug. "Now, we should get moving. Vin will be looking for us."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry this took so long to update! I was having major computer issues and RL was absolutely crazy! This isnt much, but I figured something was better than nothing!**

**A HUGE thank you to Ashleyder1 for all of her input and help!**

* * *

The rest of ride to Nettie's was a quiet affair. True took position in the back of the wagon with the men to keep an eye on them while Lauren and Rhianna sat in the front. Every few minutes, one of the men would shift and cry out, though the cries were muffles by gags True shoved in their mouths. Rhianna was well aware that the knot True used the bind the men was set so it would tighten whenever one of them moved. She also knew True was using her powers to make the men move as she would occasionally see a flame flicker in her peripheral vision. She wasn't concerned though, as she felt the men more than deserved the pain after what they had planned to do to Lauren.

Still, the immense sense of enjoyment she felt coming from True everytime one of the men screamed was slightly concerning. She remained quiet though, as True was only doing what the Clan had trained her to do when bringing home a captive. She knew how difficult it was for her cousin to not kill the men and decided to let True continue in the hopes that pain she was inflicting would be enough to satisfy her.

As expected, no one was in the yard as Lauren pulled up to the house. Rhianna hopped down and went to Laurens side to help her out of the buckboard. As they made their way to the house, Rhianna noticed that True had not joined them. She turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ill stay here and watch them."

Rhianna nodded and led Lauren into the house. Just as everyone yelled "Surprise" a muffled yet blood curdling scream came from outside. All seven men drew their guns and hurried out the door, only to come up short when they saw True poised over one the men with a knife drawn. Rhianna was at True's side before anyone could move. She could see that True had carved the clans marking into the soft flesh of the underside of Clem's arm.

"Give me the knife Ennolid."

"But I'm having fun!" True relished in the fear she felt from the men. She hadnt felt this kind of rush in a long while and found she really missed it.

Rhianna opened her mouth to reply, when she saw Buck slipping up behind True. "Buck NO!" She yelled as the man was flung through the air, landing on the ground with a hard thud. "Do not touch or go near her!" She yelled to the other men. Once she was sure no one else would try anything, she maneuvered her body so she could gain eye contact with True.

"True. As the eldest ranking member of the clan in this vicinity, I am telling you to put the knife down and back away from the men." True blinked, but did as instructed as obedience to the commanding clan member was programmed into her from an early age. "Good. Now, go stand by the barn. I will handle the rest of this."

Once she was sure True would comply, she hurried to Bucks side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just had the wind knocked out of me." He slowly climbed to his feet. "What the hell was that all about?" Rhianna quickly recounted the events of the past hour, purposely ommiting the part about True torturing the men.

Nathan went over to the wagon to check on the men and noticed that their hands were turning blue. "Ya'll tied these ropes too tight."

"Oh did I?" True piped up as she walked back over to the group. "Well, I was never good at knot tying. At least they didn't get free."

Chris was a little unnerved by the look on Trues face and made to speak, but a look from Rhianna stayed his tongue. He trusted Rhianna with anything regarding True, so if she was cautioning him, he was going to listen. "Vin, why don't you take Lauren inside. We'll be along in a while so we can finish celebrating her birthday." He then instructed JD and Buck to take the men back to the jail. Realizing the Chris wanted to speak privatly with True and Rhianna, the other men returned to the house as well to give Nettie a hand.

Chris waited until they were inside before taking True by the arm and dragging her into the barn. Rhianna hurried after them. "You both okay?"

"I'm fucking fantastic!" True was practically vibrating with energy and shoved a haybale across the rough wooden floor to release some if it.

"You don't seem the least bit sorry you hurt those men."

"I'm not. In fact it was quite fun !" She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. She giggled as she let it fall, snuffing it out just before it hit the floor.

"Chris." Rhianna interrupted when she felt his anger spike at True's behavior. "She is struggling to regain control. Please leave her be for a while so she can calm down."

Chris nodded and once again took True by the arm. He directed her into the house, pulled a chair from the table and set it in the corner, before pushing her down into it. "Stay here and don't move. Rhianna, with me."

"You are out of control Ennolid. If you do not center yourself and regain your composure, nothing I do or say will save you from Chris's wrath. Calm down for me, please?" She whispered and hurried after Chris.


End file.
